Harry Potter and the Essence of the Titans
by Ace Trax
Summary: Part 1: Mad Meddling. The Teen Titans get to know a very special person from the Harry Potter universe.


INTRODUCTION:   
Part 1: The Teen Titans get to know a very special person from the Harry Potter universe.   
"Harry Potter"-"Teen Titans" Crossover. 

AUTHOR'S NOTES:   
Beta readers and their advice are welcome. Just tell me your opinion under:   
acetrax yahoo .de   
Check my ff-net profile for the other Teen Titans Crossover I made: "Raven Azarath" 

DISCLAIMER:   
The copyright owner of "Harry Potter" is J.K. Rowling and stuff.   
The copyright owner of the cartoon-series "Teen Titans" are DC Comics, Warner Brothers and their sister Dot.   
I have no connection with the copyright owners and I don't have the legal rights to use their material. This fanfiction story was done without authorization, permission or approval by their respective copyright owners. 

Harry Potter and the Essence of the Titans   
(A "Harry Potter"-"Teen Titans" Crossover) 

Part 1: Mad Meddling 

It was a usual day in Jump City. The traffic was blocked, people were fleeing from the city centre, and animated sixties-dressed shop-window-mannequins were causing mayhem. 

A Beatle-cut/side-burned red-haired man in his early forties stood quite joyfully pompous around in his union-jack-blazer.   
He supervised all the destruction with a cockney-accent.   
It was Mad Mod. 

"Yes my popsys feast on the seventies, scoff the eighties, tuck into the nineties, consume the" 

A Birdarangs whacked off the head of one of the mannequins, it returned into the hand of the boy wonder. 

Oy, where're your manners, nancy-boy!   
He jeered at Robin. 

"Teen Titans, GO!"   
Called Robin. 

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire came to the scene. 

"You haven't changed a bit my duckies, you are still a lot of misbehaving children."   
Grinned Mad Mod while he swirls his walking cane, which was topped with a large red ruby.   
"I, however, have got some new wheezes under my sleeves" 

He waved his cane and dozens of flying artificial sheep drove down from the skies. Each sheep had on its left and right side rocket launchers and hypno-screens attached. 

The Titans took evasive action.   
Beast looked away and mumbled to himself.   
"Don't look at the screen, don't look at the screen, don't look at the screen" 

There was a wicked laughter of Mad Mod.   
"After I am through with you disobedient kids, then Jump City will become JUMPER CITY!" 

Beast Boy turned to his friends and opened his eyes."   
"Huh? What's a Jumper?" 

"That's English for sweater."   
Said Cyborg. While he was shooting at the sheep and the mannequins. 

"Oh. Yeah Hang on! Sweater is English for sweater.   
Insisted Beast Boy. 

"Oops, I meant it's British for sweater or jersey." 

"May I interlude?"   
Asked Starfire while firing.   
"Is then the American vocalization of jersey, New Jersey?" 

"No, Star it's called simply jersey or cardigan."   
Said Cyborg calmly. 

"Don't fool me, big C! The Cardigans are a band"   
Insisted Beast Boy. 

Cyborg rolled his eyes.   
"You can say cardigan for pullover." 

"Pull Over? But that's an imperative! Not a piece of garment!"   
Starfire was confused. 

"Why can't the Brits talk normal?"   
Sighted Beast Boy 

"Look whose talking."   
Remarked Raven coldly. 

Meanwhile a mannequin in front of them lifted her skirt. Cyborg, Raven and Starfire managed to scramble. But Beast Boy just stared at her, like a rabbit to a snake.   
There, where underwear should be, was a hypno-screen.   
Beast Boy got hypnotised and started drooling. 

Meanwhile Robin was chasing after Mad Mod.   
"Oh, give it a rest, snotty. You've already lost!" 

He pointed with his cane at Raven and a 50-ton-weight dropped out of nowhere on her.   
Robin, who was the nearest, leapt to rescue.   
Immediately Raven activates her black force field, but when the weight impacted the field, the field started to crack slowly. 

Raven started to concentrate more but her force field was about to collapse.   
Robin arrived but there was nothing he could do, when her field disappeared. 

"PROTEGO!"   
Shouted a voice.   
A new magical shield appeared around Raven. 

The 50-ton-weight just bounced on the side, leaving Raven and Robin unharmed. 

Mad Mod was aghast and turned to the source of the voice. It was a man in a dark alley.   
Just when he was about to point his cane at him. The man called.   
"EXPELLIARMUS!" 

Mad Mod turned around in the air while his cane flew up, and he flew down on the floor. 

"FINITE INCANTATUM!"   
The man yelled and all the mannequins and the flying sheep lost their lives. And fell down like the dead objects they're supposed to be. 

Out of the dark alley came a tall, thin man, dressed totally in black robes.   
"Not only your Occlumency classes were pathetic, you generally always have been a disgrace for wizardry at all."   
He sneered at him, while pointing a wand at the throat of Mad Mod. He kicked a head of one broken mannequin out of his way.   
"Allying yourself with technology Proff Mister Richards."   
He scorned. 

"Now when that's not my old fresher!"   
Smirked Mad Mod unimpressed while he stood up again and brushed off the dust.   
"Ever tried head and shoulders?"   
He said, while noticing how his oily dark hair was dangling in the wind around his hooknose. Mad Mod turned to the Titans.   
"Ah, yeah. Apart from his appearance, he's a model student, that one." 

Suddenly Mad Mod could not talk any more, he chokes and starts to turn blue.   
"I don't have to listen to this anymore, I'm no more your learner, I'm now the master."   
He menaced at him with an arrogant smile, before he lifted his wand and released him from his spell.   
"Your powers are weak, old man." 

Mad Mod was intimidated, while the wizard was now face-to-face with him.   
"You can't win, fresh. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."   
The wizard kicked Mad Mod unceremonious against his shin. 

"Ow! All right you win."   
Mad Mod held up his hands.   
"It's a fair cop, but the Wizengamot is to blame." 

The wizard showed a glimpse of satisfaction.   
"So much you deserve to rot in Azkaban, you fall under the jurisdiction of the U.S. Department of Magic. So I give you the chance to scram,   
since I've got more important business to intend. 

Mad Mod was surprised.   
"How dinky of you, guv'nor!"   
He held out his hand and his cane flew magically to him, then he turned again to the Titans, who were speechless all the time.   
"So long duckies, I'll be back!"   
Mad Mod apparated away. 

Flabbergast by the change of events they stared at that dark wizard, except Beast Boy, who was still drooling.   
The wizard glanced back at them with an aura of sheer arrogance, then he stepped closer too them and talked to Raven.   
"Ms. Roth, I presume you haven't forgotten your pledge to Dumbledore, have you?" 

Raven made a step towards him and took off her hood.   
"No, Professor Snape, I haven't."   
She said. 

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg, just gape at them, while question marks were flying in the air. 

TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
